A Volt's Christmas
by Eszie
Summary: Sydney Volt is throwing a Christmas party for her family and closest friends. But not everything is going like she wants to. For my friend skscutie


_This story is for my best friend: skscutie. It's been a nice time together with you. :)_

_The OC's belong to skscutie, the rest belongs to Tony Collingwood _

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_

* * *

**A Volt's Christmas**

"Mommy, mommy, wake up!"

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Right in front of me was my sweet little girl standing. Her blue hair had the 'just-out-bed' look and she was jumping up and down, next to my bed, in her PJ's. Those were all the signs that it was Christmas again.

"What is it, Molly?" I said and I looked to her. It was unbelievable how such a little girl can be so energetic in morning.

"Santa brought me and Collin gifts! Come on, mommy!" Molly made me even more tired than I already was that morning. She is a sweet, wonderful daughter, but I hope that she will soon stop waking me up in the early morning.

"Molly, why don't you select the gifts which are lying under the Christmas tree?" sounded and Ray walked into the bedroom. My hero. He was already dressed up for Christmas. He wore his blue suit, but without the glasses and the earpiece.

"Okay! Are you coming too, Daddy?" said Molly, before she ran out of the bedroom.

"Sure, sweetie." said Ray and Molly ran away. Ray walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my lips. "Merry Christmas, honey."

I gave him a big smile. "Merry Christmas, Ray." It's really unbelievable that I got married to Ray. Well, that was years ago, but it is still unbelievable. I grabbed Ray by his collar and pulled him next to me. "Come here, Christmas babe."

"Sydney, come on…The kids…" Ray looked at me and I gave him a big smile.

"Molly is searching for her presents and Collin…" Our one-year-old son was still asleep and I really hoped he wouldn't escape right now. When he's awake, he is able to escape from everything.

Ray placed his arm around me and he smiled. "You're right." he gave me a kiss on my lips and I knew I would love this forever.

"So, ready for unpacking the Christmas presents and making the Christmas dinner?" Ray sat up straight on the edge of the bed and he looked at me. "Come on, let's go out of bed before Molly comes back."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs within a few minutes." I said with a smile and Ray gave me just one last kiss before he walked out of the room. I stepped out of bed and I made myself ready for what happened to be the most hectic Christmas of my life.

---

"Mommy!"

I groaned. Molly was had more energy in her little body than I had to make the Christmas dinner for all of us. And right now, when I was busy in the kitchen, Molly had to burst into the kitchen. "What is it sweetie?" _Where is Ray when you need him?_

"Uncle Victor and Auntie Anita are coming!" Molly jumped up and down and I was afraid her beautiful red dress would be damaged when she would go on like this.

"Okay, just calm down, Molly." I said and I walked to the front door. She is like that ever since she opened her Christmas presents. I bet she can't wait to show Vincent her Christmas presents.

I took a deep breath and I opened the door. My cousin and his wife were standing there, right in front of me. "Hey, Victor." I said and I gave him a big hug.

"Hey, Sydney, merry Christmas!" said Victor after I stopped hugging him and he got some air.

"Merry Christmas, Sydney." said Anita and she gave me a hug.

"A merry Christmas to you too, Anita." I said with a big smile. I was really happy that Victor married Anita some years ago. She was really wonderful as a partner and she is wonderful as a cousin. "Where is Vincent?" Victor and Anita have a son who had his sweet moments every now and then.

"Vincent is with his grandmother, so we could have a nice Christmas Eve together." Victor looked to Anita and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Auntie Mildred had those ideas every now and then. She just loved to watch over her grandchildren. She watched over Molly and Collin every now and then as well and Ray and I just loved our nights together. Stay focused, Sydney, your cousin and his wife are here. "So, Mildred will bring Vincent then?"

Anita nodded and she and Victor walked into the house. "Auntie!" sounded and Molly gave Anita a tight hug. "Where's Vincent?"

Anita chuckled. "Vincent will be here soon." she said and Molly let her go.

"Hey, guys." said Ray when he walked into the living room. Finally, where had he been? "Merry Christmas and don't you miss something?"

Victor laughed and he walked to Ray. "He's with his grandmother." he said.

Suddenly I reminded something and I ran to the kitchen. "The turkey!"


End file.
